


Leeching

by kiss_the_apex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Energy Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_the_apex/pseuds/kiss_the_apex
Summary: All those touches, all those hugs and handshakes, they're not just for show.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Leeching

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a prompt about energy vampires and kind of just ran with it. Because Seb can't keep his damn hands off anyone.

He’s lucky really.

That he gets to be around so many people all the time. That he gets to _touch_ so many people all the time.

Because that’s exactly what he needs - to touch, to taste, to devour.

It’s easy when he’s winning, when he has more of an excuse to hug, and to shake hands. It’s a bit more difficult when he’s.. not winning, but then he accepts hugs of pity, and it’s not so bad.

He’s learned to make it look natural, like he’s just a touchy-feely kind of guy. And people believe him. They allow him his touches, his caresses, allow themselves to get enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace. He has a particular fondness for the grasping handshake, where he wraps his entire hand around their thumb and _pulls._

Lewis is his favourite. He feels like victory and pride and power. And it’s all he can do to not to leave his hands on that warm tattooed skin and feel him running through his veins. To be carried aloft on that wave.

Nothing tastes quite like him.

He enjoys the fire he finds inside Charles, the embers smouldering just under his skin, dancing through him like so many fireflies. Others taste like frustration, and anger, and sometimes awe (especially the young ones), and he takes them all in, piece by piece, drop by drop. 

He uses everyone, like fuel, like food. Like a monster from a story come to life. And nobody has any idea.


End file.
